Avoiding distractions and having both hands on steering wheel while driving are usually considered good driving habits. However, it is common for drivers to use their mobile phones while driving, sometimes to place or receive telephone calls, other times to enter or read textual messages or other information. Some vehicles are equipped with telematics units that include an embedded cellular phone and voice command interface for the driver to enable them to place and receive calls in a hands-free manner, thereby helping minimize driver distraction. However, many drivers still utilize their personal mobile devices (e.g., cell phone) while driving for such things as text messaging.